


Erebor Auto

by ChisiRei



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bilbo Forever, Grumpy Thorin, M/M, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo's car breaks down he thinks he's doomed to public transit. It seems luck is on is side when his favorite student, Kili Durin tells him about his Uncle's auto shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a couple months now! Unfortunately I have less written than I wanted to have when I posted it. That said, I am a full time college student and I work full time. Updates will be sporadic and when I have time to write. 
> 
> This chapter was betad by my lovely friend Cameron Eden, take a look at her blog here: https://bluevalleymist.wordpress.com/  
> She's a phenomenal writer and her blog is focused on writing tips. I'd definitely suggest taking a look!

Bilbo Baggins was having an absolutely dreadful morning. First he had been running late, he hated nothing more than being late. Second his car had stopped running half way to campus and he’d had to call his cousin to get him and take him to work. Lastly, he’d had to deal with the laughter of his students. That was worse than about anything else he could go through as a professor. 

Bilbo quite liked his job as a professor and when he’d rushed into the classroom flustered beyond redemption he’d drawn more than a few laughs. Loudest of all was of course his both least and most favorite student, Kili Durin. The boy was a fantastic student, although unfocused in the classroom he was a phenomenal writer in both fiction and nonfiction. Bilbo had enjoyed the boy’s presence in class for many semesters and had tried several times to get him to change his major; he’d only succeeded in getting him to take a minor in English. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Bilbo rushed out as he all but tossed his bag onto the table. “My car broke down halfway here and my cousin had to come get me... quite an unneeded affair.” he sighed, straightening out his vest as he looked up and did a silent headcount of his students. He silently groaned when he realized that everyone was there and even the daily stragglers had beaten him in. 

“Do you have a mechanic?” Kili spoke up right away, Bilbo had expected that of course. 

“No, I am going to call a tow truck after class and hope that it’s easy enough to find if the tow truck beats me to my car” he frowned. This was his only morning class luckily, and he had plenty of time to get back to his car to meet a tow truck, if the city buses would cooperate and run smoothly. 

“My uncle owns a shop. I’ll call him after class and take you back Professor Baggins.” Kili smiled at him, that foolish charismatic smile that always brightened Bilbo’s day. He’d have to remember to invite Kili and his girlfriend over again soon. He pushed the thought away and picked up the reading material they were going over. 

“Thank you Kili. Ok. With that let's get on to the lesson. I am going to assume that you’ve all read today’s material. There will be a quiz after we go over the readings; let's start with questions.”  
\---  
The class was longer feeling than usual, and Bilbo had been pleasantly surprised to find that most the students had in fact read the material that day, and those who hadn’t had taken good notes. He waited at the front of the room while the last quizzes were turned in and looked to Kili as he walked up, setting his own messier than needed quiz down and pulled his cell phone out. 

“Let me call my uncle. The shop is technically closed today for new clients, but he lives just down the road from it, I’ll get him to tow the car and then likely tomorrow he’ll look it over.” Kili smiled and put the phone to his ear after pressing the screen a few times. 

“Uncle...Yes I know it's your day off, and you don’t like being bothered. But my professor needs his car towed to the shop. Yes” Kili sighed, “I’ll work an extra day this week to make it up to you. Yes that works. Please? I’m taking him back to his car now” he paused and looked up to Bilbo. 

“What's the make and model? And where is it?” Kili asked, holding his phone at an angle to get it away from his face. 

“Volkswagon Bug... Kili you’ve seen my car a million times” Bilbo shook his head “it’s on Rivendale Boulevard at Troll-hoard Street. I managed to pull it into the parking lot of the ‘Three Troll Cafe’.” 

“Yeah, Thorin. It's in the parking lot of the ‘Three Troll Cafe’. A Volkswagon Bug, olive green.” Kili rolled his eyes at something his uncle, Thorin, said. “Yeah. He’ll see you there. Put it in the GPS, oh and don’t get lost.” With that the younger man hung up and smiled at Bilbo. 

“He’s got a terrible sense of direction, we’ll definitely beat him there.” He grabbed his bag off the floor and glanced at the screen of his phone again as a text came through, from the smile on his face Bilbo assumed it was Tauriel. 

“Thank you Kili, I’ll have to make you and Tauriel dinner again soon.” He smiled and grabbed his own bag, shoving the quizzes into the folder for the class. He pulled the strap over his shoulder and straightened his coat. He followed Kili out of the room and turned the lights off and paused to make sure he had everything in his bag before following after the taller man. 

Bilbo walked with Kili, listening to him go on about the concert the orchestra was putting on, and how excited the young man was that he had managed to get first chair violin for the performance. The first time Bilbo had been told Kili was a somewhat famous violinist he’d not believed it. The young man had longer shaggy hair that he wore half pulled back and with a few braids in it, and was almost notoriously scruffy faced. He wore baggy t-shirts and jeans with ridiculous steel toed boots (although Bilbo supposed knowing that he worked at his uncle’s mechanic shop that made sense now). 

Bilbo himself tried to always be well put together, with ironed slacks, usually brown or tan, with polished brown loafers, a white button down and a sweater or vest over it, and often a tie to finish it off. He kept his face clean shaven (although he hardly grew a beard at all), and his curls were well managed, at least in the morning. He’d been taught as a child to be neat and tidy at all times, in home and self. It had always helped him keep stress at home to a minimum, especially when his parents had passed away during his high school years. The house had gone to him of course, and although his grandparents (on his mother’s side) had become his guardians, he had lived alone ever since. 

“Bilbo!” The short man’s eyes snapped up and he looked at Kili with wide eyes, realizing that he’d been walking and Kili had stopped at his almost obnoxious black sports car. Bilbo smiled nervously. 

“Sorry, Kili, I was lost in thought.” He ran a hand through his hair and walked the few feet back to the car and opened the door as he heard the lock release. He let out a small sigh and pulled his own phone out. A quick glance at his account reassured him he’d be able to comfortably afford his car repairs and the underused device was tucked back into his bag. 

“What were you thinking about?” Kili asked as he turned the car on, turning the radio down right away. He glanced at Bilbo and rose an eyebrow. 

“Oh nothing of importance. Mostly just what I need to work on tonight.” Bilbo waved his hand dismissively and fastened his seat belt. He let his head fall back and rest against the seat. “Thank you though...again. This really makes my day a bit easier.” 

“It’s no problem Bilbo.” Kili smiled “Once I drop you off I need to get back to school, the orchestra is meeting at noon.” A glance at the clock let Bilbo know it was just now a quarter after eleven. 

“That’s fine. I’m sure I can get a bus back from your Uncle’s shop.” Bilbo smiled and glanced out the window as Kili pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Nonsense, he’ll bring you back to campus. Even if he seems like a grump about it he offers a free transport after towings.” Kili gave a cheeky grin “Be prepared though; he really is a grumpy man.” He shook his head and pulled off the campus roads onto the main streets. 

Bilbo tried to pay attention to where they were going, but he trusted Kili not to get lost on the way to the cafe. He pulled his phone back out and logged into his email to pass the time. Not many students used it to contact him, but there was department news to sort through. 

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the cafe and when Kili pulled up he looked at his old car and smiled a tad. “Thank you Kili, this really is a help. I’ll figure out a time to invite you and Tauriel over.” He shook the other’s offered hand and slid out of his car. 

“Oh! Here is uncle’s card, his cell is the second number. If he isn’t here by noon give him a call, he likely will get lost.” Kili gave that cheeky smile and Bilbo took the offered card, glancing down at it. 

“Thank you.” He tucked the card into his vest pocket and stepped back, closing the door and waving a bit as Kili pulled away. 

He glanced the time in compulsion and walked into the cafe, seeing no point in waiting outside when he could enjoy an early lunch and cup of tea to pass the time. He made a point of setting his phone on the table once he’d ordered and found a seat, watching the parking lot and his car. Bilbo pulled the new quizzes out and started grading, half an hour would be more than enough time to go through a good portion of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo meet at the cafe and Thorin makes a poor first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betad by my lovely friend Cameron Eden, take a look at her blog here: https://bluevalleymist.wordpress.com/  
> She's a phenomenal writer and her blog is focused on writing tips. I'd definitely suggest taking a look!

When the alarm he’d set for noon went off Bilbo jumped and looked around the cafe, hoping he hadn’t disturbed anyone else, but found he was the only customer. He looked back out to the parking lot and saw only his car and the cafe van were there. He sighed and pulled Thorin’s business card back out. He looked it over and dialed the number Kili had said was his cell number. He held the phone up, leaning on the table. 

“This is Thorin.” The deep voice sounded aggravated, was the very first impression Bilbo got of Thorin and couldn’t contain his frown. 

“Um. Yes. This is Bilbo Baggins, Kili’s professor... He, ah, told me to call you if you weren’t here by noon.”

The man made and aggravated noise on the other end “Of course he did. I’m down the road from the cafe, coming east up Rivendale” the man paused and Bilbo was worried the line had gone dead as the moment stretched into what felt like ages. He was about to ask if Thorin was still there, but the man spoke before he could. 

“I’m here.” And the line went dead. Bilbo frowned deeply as he looked at his phone and then out to the parking lot, there was a black tow truck pulling in with ‘Erebor Auto’ across the side of the doors. Bilbo couldn’t make out the driver from where he sat but gathered his things up and went outside. He gave a half hearted wave and walked over nearer his car as Thorin backed in at the right angle to pull his car up onto the back. 

Once the car was situated the truck turned off and the man that stepped out walked over to him. “I need your car keys.” He held a hand out, expectantly. Bilbo was struck by how rude the man was, and gave a slight noise of irritation has he pulled his keys out and separated the car key from the small ring. He had only three keys on his ring, his house key, office key and car key. He handed Thorin the single key and tried to ignore the look Thorin gave him, it wasn’t quite a glare but he had a feeling it wasn’t much different. 

“Thank you for coming. Kili mentioned it was your day off.” The look he received did nothing to warm his opinion of the man and he crossed his arms over his chest. He was glad it was cool out to give him an excuse rather than just looking rude. 

“It is.” Thorin unlocked the car and slid partially into it, he was too tall to properly sit in the car. He attempted to start it, listening as the engine clicked and tried to roll over and just wouldn’t. He stepped out “Either your starter, fuel pump or alternator went out” he said as he motioned for Bilbo to come over. 

Bilbo walked over and looked expectantly at the man, trying desperately to ignore the terrible mood the man was in. He met deep blue eyes with his own. 

“Get in and turn the key just enough to put the car in neutral and engage the brakes until I have the chain locked in. I’ll tell you when to let go.” Thorin walked away after handing the keys back to Bilbo. 

Bilbo slid into the car and turned the key until his dash lit up and the old radio buzzed to life. He put the car in neutral and glanced back, Thorin was working quickly, his hands moving to pull the chain out and then he dropped down out of Bilbo’s view but he felt the chain slip into place with a click that vibrated the undercarriage of the car. 

“Ok. Let go of the brake, leave your keys in and get out.” Bilbo turned the radio off, made sure his lights weren’t on and slid out, closing the door and watching as Thorin hit a button and the chain first became taut and then his car started to move up slowly. It wasn’t a process Bilbo had seen before, but it was almost depressing, to watch the car that his dad had left to him get pulled up. He just hoped it was an easy fix, he didn’t have the heart to replace the car his family had had his entire life so far. 

After several moments Thorin had the car locked into place. He turned to Bilbo and pulled his phone out. “I’ll take you back with me to the shop to drop the tow truck and your car off. And then I’ll take you back to campus in my truck.” He offered his phone to Bilbo “Put your number in. I’ll call you tomorrow.” The man looked at him with an expressionless face. Bilbo tried his hardest not to glare, Kili had gotten the man to do him a favor. 

Bilbo put his number in quickly and offered it back, following Thorin to the passenger side of the truck, where he unlocked the door and walked away. Bilbo opened the door and huffed at how high the seat seemed to be from the ground. He set his bag inside on the floor board and stepped up, using the handles to pull himself the rest of the way up and slide into the seat. Once he was seated he finally stopped and let himself look at Thorin and take in his appearance, he was instantly aware of how similar the man and Kili looked. There was no denying they were related. He would have thought the man was Kili’s father if he didn’t know otherwise. 

Thorin had long wavy hair that hung just passed his shoulders, it was styled to be out of his eyes, but other than two braids at the side of his face it was loose. He had a neatly trimmed and shaped beard. Both his hair and beard were black with touches of grey, Bilbo would guess the man was in his early forties. The man glanced at him, as if he could feel Bilbo studying his looks and the blue eyes met his own once again. Bilbo looked away as Thorin made a stern face. The look had Bilbo shifting in his seat, feeling like a child in a way that hadn’t happened since early high school and he’d upset his grandfather at a family reunion. He was acutely aware now of being a young professor and looked down at his lap. 

“You look too young to be a professor,” the man said with what sounded like a mocking laugh to Bilbo. He had a long pause “you look more like a grocer really.” 

Bilbo glared and sat straighter “Just because I’m young doesn’t make it any less a fact that I am a professor. Not a grocer.” He crossed his arms “I worked just as hard as any other professor to get where I am.” He made a point of glaring harder and turned to look out the window. 

He was sure he heard the man roll his eyes as the tension built in the cab of the truck. He ignored the other man as the radio flipped on and he pulled out of the parking lot. The music was nothing but background noise, and Bilbo was acutely aware of Thorin next to him, afraid that any movement he made would have the man asking other questions and then judging him even more. He shifted in the seat and tried to focus on starting out the window and where they were going. 

“You’re awfully quiet” Thorin grumbled and looked at him, he felt the look more than saw it, and briefly glanced back. Bilbo didn’t want to look too long, he sighed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back a bit more. 

“I don’t really talk much” he muttered and hazarded a second glance at Thorin. He caught the man’s eye and he rose an eyebrow at Bilbo, and felt more like a child again. Bilbo tried to sit up straighter and fixed his bow tie. He looked at Thorin straight on, and forced a smile. He didn’t talk much, of course he didn’t talk much. Thorin was intimidating and also quiet. 

Thorin looked at him more directly as they pulled up to a red light and the tow truck hummed to a quiet idle. He had his stern eyes on Bilbo and it made the smaller man more than awkward. He shifted again and looked right back, trying to keep his gaze on Thorin’s but finding it hard with the intense set of the other man’s eyes. 

“Kili talks about you” Thorin said simply “any time he and Tauriel have gone over to your house. Or if you tell him about a new book to read to work on his stories.” He looked back to the road as the light changed and kept his focus on the road ahead. Bilbo was glad the look was off himself. 

“Oh has he?” Bilbo said lowly “He’s one of my best students... I’ve had him in many classes, I guess we’ve gotten fairly close.” Bilbo looked at Thorin again and frowned slightly. “We’ve become good friends over the years. As much as a professor and student can be” he looked out at the road again as they turned down a less kept road and up to a large garage with the same logo on the front of it. The road had given Bilbo a poor opinion, but the grounds themselves were well kept and the garage freshly painted. Unlike other garages he’d seen there weren’t any beat up junk cars lying around, the office was a separate building and he could see several men standing around talking through the window. 

“I’m glad. It gave Kili something other than just music to focus on” Thorin said it lowly and Bilbo wasn’t sure he’d heard properly at first. Thorin glanced over briefly before he started to back the tow truck up closer to the garage. He put the truck in park once he had it set up the way he wanted and hit a button to lower the ramp.

Thorin slid out of the truck, making it look so easy to reach the ground and incurring a small glare from Bilbo at the back of his head as he opened the door and slid out carefully before grabbing his bag up off the floor board and watching Thorin lower his car down to the ground and slip half in to turn the car off. He locked the door up, which actually made Bilbo give a half smile. There wasn’t anything worth stealing in the thing, but it made Bilbo feel at ease about leaving his car behind. 

Bilbo followed after him a bit and watched as he turned the tow truck off and headed toward the office. 

“We need to log your car before I can take you back to campus. Balin will get your car logged and tomorrow I’ll start working on it” he looked at Bilbo, and gave a look of what Bilbo wasn’t sure if it was a smile or a grimace. He followed after him. 

“Ok. That sounds good, and thanks for coming to get me on your day off.” Bilbo said quicker than he’d meant. Thorin looked back at him, and this time he was sure it was a smile. A bit awkward but he was glad to be out of the truck at the very least. Thorin was intimidating and the less time he had to deal with him the better. He was finding it hard to believe that Thorin and Kili were related at all, no matter how alike they looked. 

“I’m the only one who works here who can drive the tow truck.” Thorin held the door open for Bilbo as they came to the office, following in behind him. “It was leave your car there or do business properly and come get it.” Thorin led Bilbo further into the office where Bilbo could see up close the men he’d seen through the window. 

“Professor Baggins!” Bilbo looked up and saw another familiar face he wasn’t sure he’d see again. He smiled brighter than his awkward smile he’d given Thorin. 

“Hello Fili. How are you doing?” he asked quietly and glanced around the room, nervous about how many people were in the room and the only one who seemed to be not a giant was the small old man who had a set of strange spectacles on the tip of his nose who gave him a smile. 

“I’m good Professor, and you? Having some car trouble?” Fili asked and came forward, smacking Bilbo on his upper back, knocking the smaller man forward a step as he followed Thorin towards the older man behind the desk. 

“I’m fine Fili...” he glanced to Thorin once more and back to the blonde Durin. “I didn’t know you worked here.” He took a seat where Thorin motioned, as he passed by and let his eyes fall on the man in front of him, the strange old man. 

“Well, I got interested in mechanics here as a kid. I’m almost done with school and I’ve worked here for years.” Fili caught the car key as Thorin threw it at him, Bilbo tracked the movement and let his eyes stray to Thorin as he shrugged off the Erebor Auto jacket and hung it up. He pulled up a well worn leather jacket and pulled it on instead. He caught Bilbo looking and the smaller man was quick to look away again. He turned to Balin and listened to the man. 

“So Mr. Baggins, is it?” the older man asked and looked at Bilbo over his spectacles. He marked a few spots on a form and turned the form over to Bilbo on the desk and handed him an old fashioned fountain pen. It reminded him of his grandfather’s and he smiled a bit. He looked down to the spots where the x’s were and filled in his name and other information. 

“Thank you.” Bilbo said as he signed and handed the form over and watched as Balin went over it carefully and put his own signature at the bottom. 

“Alright, everything is in order, Thorin will start looking over your car tomorrow, he’s the main mechanic so he’ll do the diagnosis before anyone else touches your car.” He put the form in a clear envelope and handed it to Fili, who dropped the key in. 

“Come on Mr. Baggins, I’ll drive you back to campus” Thorin said lowly, his voice gruff and almost unfriendly in comparison to Fili and Balins’. Bilbo stood and followed after Thorin, trying to not pay attention to how much broader the leather jacket made Thorin’s shoulders. He forced his eyes down and followed after Thorin’s foot prints. 

“The blue truck is mine.” Thorin said and Bilbo glanced up again, he watched Thorin unlock the door and pull it open for him. The taller man walked around the car and Bilbo slid in, easier than it had been in the tow truck. He buckled and clutched his bag to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is thrown off by a seemingly less grumpy Thorin. Smiles can be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. This is the last one I had fully written before I started posting. So it might be a bit longer before I post Chapter Four. 
> 
> If you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in the story let me know! I have a basic idea for the whole plot, but little things are fun too. Especially if they make Thorin grumpy and Bilbo have to deal with it. <3 
> 
> This chapter was betad by my lovely friend Cameron Eden, take a look at her blog here: https://bluevalleymist.wordpress.com/  
> She's a phenomenal writer and her blog is focused on writing tips. I'd definitely suggest taking a look!
> 
> I have had some formatting issues with this chapter, so please disregard them @.@

The next morning was Bilbo’s free day from being on campus, he got up at the same time as every morning, watered his garden and sat down for a nice cup of tea with a simple breakfast. Friday was arguably his favorite day of the week, aside from it being the end of the week. He sipped his tea and tugged his house coat tight around himself as he flipped through the last few quizzes he needed to grade. He had no plans for the day other than waiting for Thorin’s call, and the idea alone had him hoping he wouldn’t go stir crazy.

  
He tried to stretch the grading over a few hours, but he finished in less than one and brewed himself another cup of tea. He had just sat down with his lesson plans when his phone started to ring. He glanced at the screen for a name and found none. Bilbo didn’t like to answer calls he didn’t recognize, but he was expecting Thorin’s call. So, he slid his thumb across the screen to answer and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He was sure his voice sounded nervous, maybe not quite awake, even if he’d been up for well over an hour.

“Mr. Baggins?” he recognized Thorin’s voice in an instant and felt his nerves drive his stomach into a knot.

“Yes, this is me” he spoke a bit clearer this time “do you have an update on my car?” He asked, hoping he sounded hopeful and not worried as he sat straighter at his kitchen table, worrying his lip a moment while he waited for the answer.

“I do. It was the alternator that caused the car to stop yesterday, but unfortunately your starter is also very worn. The car needs several other smaller repairs,” Thorin sighed and Bilbo got more nervous. “I don’t like to suggest this, but with the age of your car, getting the number of new parts you’ll need with repairs the estimate is just over three-thousand.” Thorin did not sound at all pleased to be saying this “I’d strongly advise that you get a new car soon.”

Bilbo was sure his heart had just fallen through to the pit of his stomach and tried to force his voice out. He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead on his hand.

“That is quite a lot,” he said softly. He’d been able to afford a five or six hundred repair with no problem. But three-thousand was a bit much. “Can you list out which repairs are all needed?” he asked, sitting up again. “I’d rather get the car fixed even if it takes a bit of time to get it all done... the car was left to me by my parents.”

He heard Thorin sigh, not in frustration, but perhaps understanding. He decided that the man was much easier to talk to on the phone. Thorin was silent for several long moments.

“I already have a list together, why don’t we meet up and we can go over it together and I’ll explain which fixes are most important to get the car running again, and through the other, less dire repairs. Are you free today?” Thorin sounded almost inviting now, and Bilbo had to pause and think. He’d rather not leave his house, it was his day off, and it would be difficult to get anywhere too far. And the shop was not at all close to his house.

“Considering I don’t have a car and the bus isn’t the best option in this town, do you want to come to my house for lunch? I’ll cook and you can go over the repairs with me during or after.” He didn’t know how to feel about the idea of inviting a man he’d just met to his home, but at the same time it really did feel like the best option to Bilbo.

“Sure. This address on your intake paperwork is the right one?” he could hear the papers shift, and Thorin didn’t sound thrilled or annoyed. Bilbo took that as a good enough sign that the man wasn’t unhappy with the idea.

“Yes it is. Right off Middle Earth Boulevard on Bag End Drive; it's a private road. GPS systems usually find it alright.” Bilbo looked around his house and realized it was quite messy for a guest to be coming over and felt a small burst of panic, he had to clean. Now. He also needed to shower and perhaps dress into proper clothes before Thorin came over. “But take your time. I’ll get food on and it should be ready by the time you get here.”

“Ok. That’s across town anyway. I’m heading out in a moment.” Thorin hung up then, and Bilbo couldn’t be more pleased. He rushed around and picked up all the unshelved books and put them back in their proper places. He picked up the grading he’d been doing and took it to his desk and set them neatly next to his closed laptop. It took him just about half an hour to finish tidying up and then he took out the broom and swept the whole of his entrance way, sitting room, kitchen and dining room. The house was rather large, and he was glad at the moment he didn’t plan on inviting Thorin any deeper into the home than the dining room. He didn’t have time to clean the whole house before the other man would arrive.

Once he’d finished cleaning up he rushed down to his bedroom and threw his house coat on the bed and his pajamas in the hamper and hopped into the shower. He made quick work of getting himself clean and shaving his barely hair grown face. Bilbo had been in a mild panic at the idea of company, but as he finished up washing and stepped out of the shower was feeling much better.

He put on his more casual clothes, a pair of older brown slacks and just a button up shirt, skipping his vest. He didn’t want to risk getting anything on one of the vests whilst cooking. Bilbo made a quick fresh cut basil and tomato mix with olive oil, and tomatoes from his garden. He poured the sauce on bowtie pasta and put it in the fridge to set while he tossed together a salad and heated some bread. He set the table and by the time he finished it had been just about an hour.

Bilbo looked at the time and wondered where Thorin could be. The shop was far away, but not this far. He hummed and considered calling Thorin. He had his thumb hovering just above the green connect button before deciding against it and setting his phone down. He pulled the bread from the oven and lightly buttered it.

When his phone went off he tried to not be surprised when he looked at the screen and recognized Thorin’s number. He answered with a brief hello.

“I’m at Rivendale and Middle Earth Boulevard...My GPS is telling me to turn around and go up Watchpoint.” Thorin sounded irked to say the least and Bilbo frowned.

“Keep going, you’re a few blocks away... It’ll be the right after Bree road.”

“Got it. I will be there in a few minutes then.” He hung up and Bilbo sighed, wondering how Thorin would act once he arrived. If it would be a repeat of the day before he was dreading it.

Just about eight minutes later he heard a truck pulling up and stopping. He muttered finally, before steeling himself for the very possibly grumpy man.

Bilbo opened the door before Thorin could knock and smiled at him as the taller man walked up to the door, looking at it. Bilbo was pleased with the impressed look on Thorin’s face at his house, as the man finally turned his attentions toward him.

“You have a very nice house Mr. Baggins” Thorin said with his gruff tone as he followed Bilbo in. “Is it a family home?”

“Yes. My dad built it before he proposed to my mom.” He led Thorin into the dining area and motioned for him to sit. “I inherited it when they passed” he gave a slightly pained smile, but it had been a long time, so it was more at the memory than anything.

“I’m sorry.” Thorin said off hand, as many people would when they learned his parents had died. Bilbo led Thorin further into the house and toward the dining room as Thorin continued, “I inherited my home the same way. Although I share mine with my sister and nephews” he paused and looked at Bilbo closely “I can’t imagine living alone.” He cleared his throat and turned his eyes to the food. “You really didn’t have to cook, Mr. Baggins.”

“Call me Bilbo,” Bilbo smiled at Thorin, the man was not as grumpy as he had prepared himself for. And his opinion from the day before became less soured, he realized that perhaps Thorin had a rough personality, but maybe the man wasn’t so bad afterall. He shrugged “it’s been a long time, I’ve lived here alone since I was fifteen. It isn’t so bad now.” Bilbo offered the larger man the serving spoon for the pasta and picked up a piece of bread. “I enjoy cooking, it was no trouble.”

Thorin took the spoon and dished himself up a good portion of pasta and not surprisingly, less salad. He watched Bilbo with careful eyes and made the smaller man shift in his seat. He seemed to be waiting for Bilbo to say something else, but was met only with silence.

“So your car... it was left to you as well? I’m sure you mentioned that on the phone,” Thorin’s question had Bilbo pausing in putting salad on his plate, he looked up at the other man and frowned, nodding and letting his eyes fall.

  
“My parents left everything to me. My grandparents were my guardians, but I lived alone and the car has been mine since. I’ve taken good care of it, or so I had thought” he couldn’t contain his sigh and set the utensils in his hands down, leaning back slightly. “I don’t want to lose the car” he admitted. “But I also can’t imagine how I’d get three-thousand dollars together to pay for all those repairs.

“Some of them are less dire” Thorin said in a low tone, looking up at Bilbo while he leaned on the table with his fingers linked, in front of his face. The effect made the man look rather regal, “but the car is old, and unfortunately it was well taken care of in some places, but in others it wasn’t. It will need an entirely new engine sooner or later and that will be less than worth it, when a newer car could save you that issue.” Thorin wasn’t trying to push the topic, Bilbo knew that much. The man looked truly sorry that Bilbo wouldn’t likely be able to keep his family car.

“I can get it running again, the alternator, starter and fuel pump have to be replaced. You’ll need to look soon after into replacing the brakes, and steering column.” Thorin paused to eat, eyes falling down to his plate. Bilbo didn’t like how long the list was getting, and how many things needed fixing. He hadn’t understood the idea of taking care of a car when he was younger, and it was taking its toll now. But he’d had a good seventeen years on the car, and it had already been almost that old when he’d inherited it. He sighed and slid a hand through his still damp hair.

“I understand. Let’s get the three things fixed to get it running, and then I’ll save up for a new car, although long term that seems less cost effective I’d think.” Thorin gave a small laugh, looking at Bilbo with a slight smile on, Bilbo could tell now that the man was smiling, it looked like he had trimmed and combed his beard, the smaller man noticed. The trimming had made Thorin look a tad younger and more put together, it was an appealing look for the man, to say the least.

“Not really. You’ll be paying a monthly payment on a car that won’t need monthly work to keep running.” Thorin leaned more heavily on the table and kept his eyes on Bilbo. “If you’d like I can help you pick something. I’d like to make sure you get a car that won’t do this to you again.” Bilbo liked the idea of spending time around Thorin, if the man remained in this mood. When the man wasn’t as grumpy he was easy to talk to, easy to be around and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the smiles Thorin was giving him.

“Fine. That sounds like a good plan. But I need this car at least a month longer. The semester is almost over, after it is I can think about getting a new car and having the time to shop” he looked down at his plate and speared a chunk of tomato, making quick work of it and catching Thorin’s eye again.

“Well, I guess we’ll need to keep in touch” Thorin said with a look to Bilbo and down again. Something about the look set a bundle of nerves in Bilbo’s stomach alight. Eagerness, and excitement at the idea. He smiled and forced himself to remain composed. He almost didn’t hear Thorin speaking again, “the number I called you from is my cell, will you save the number?” Thorin looked at him, fork against his lips, and Bilbo could only nod.

“Y..yeah. I mean of course.” Bilbo stammered out and tore his eyes down from Thorin to his own plate, taking his embarrassment out on a piece of bow-tie pasta and chewed it harder to make sure he’d keep his thoughts professional. He’d only seen Thorin one time before this and he couldn’t let a better mood and atmosphere change his entire opinion about the man in front of him. Especially not when it meant noticing how Thorin’s eyes seemed to shine more like sapphires than anything when he was smiling.

“Good.” Thorin looked down and the room became awkward and tense, not charged and somewhat angry like the truck rides before had been. Bilbo shifted in his seat and finished up what was on his plate before he dained to look up at Thorin again. They met eyes and Bilbo looked down again quickly.

“Need anything else to drink?” He asked quickly, standing up and getting his own glass to refill the water.

“Oh... yes please” Thorin answered. Bilbo picked up the other glass and rushed into the kitchen to get them both the drinks. They’d already finished talking about his car, and now he felt like the air was out to suffocate them both. When he returned to the table he sat down and set Thorin’s glass in front of him.

“I’ll start working on repairs for your car when I get back to the shop today.” Thorin said and looked up at Bilbo, they both seemed more at ease when they were speaking. “It shouldn’t take me more than a day to get it fixed, but I’m relying on the stores in town to have the parts I’ll need to do it. I sent Kili out before I left to get them.” Thorin cleared his throat and finished off the food on his plate.  
“I appreciate the meal” he added as he leaned back in his seat. “It was delicious.” He looked at the bowl of pasta and back up to Bilbo, that smile back on his lips.

“I was happy to, do you want to take some with you? You’re staring at it like it might run away” Bilbo said with a slight grin. Thorin laughed at his comment and nodded.

“I’d really like to” the smile lit up Thorin’s eyes and Bilbo decided that this would be trouble. If Thorin remained less grumpy he’d be far too eager to go car shopping, and not pay any attention to the cars. Thorin’s smiles lit up his face and eyes in a way that Bilbo was not prepared for.  
“Alright then. I’ll pack it up before you leave to go and fix my car.” He couldn’t help but wink as he said it. Thorin’s smile only brightened.


End file.
